


Greatest Hits

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Dean, Castiel-centric, Episode: s11e18 Hell's Angel, Fanvids, Gen, not dean friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11x18 AU. Cas is being tormented in his head, but not by Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Hits

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Barrel Jumping (A Man of Letters) by Astronautalis


End file.
